Happy
by kristy87
Summary: “Why does this work so well?” She asked after a moment. “What?” Her voice had ripped him out of his thoughts. “This, we... I mean our relationship... GSR, what else?


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

AN: Thousand thanks to **Rhee** for being such an amazing beta reader, thank you so much! This is my last short story for a while, I want to finish my WIP fics ASAP so I wont find the time to write short storys, but I really want **'The Petals Of A Wild Rose'** and **'Behind Closed Doors'** to be finished, I've put both storys on hold for way too long.

Summary: "Why does this work so well?" She asked after a moment. "What?" Her voice had ripped him out of his thoughts. "This, we... I mean our relationship..."

* * *

Happy

While his eyes traveled over the pages and paid attention to the words, all his other senses were focused on her. He listened to her slow and steady breathing; he inhaled the scent of her shampoo; his body absorbed the warmth of hers; his finger tips softly caressed the back of her neck right below the hair line – which made her either chuckle or moan from time to time.

He was half sitting half lying on the pillows holding a book in his right hand while his left arm was lying around Sara's shoulders. She was leaning against his chest with her back, also focused on a book. A comforting silence surrounded them while their breaths were the only audible sounds in the room.

He loved the softness of her skin, and he definitely couldn't get enough of feeling her. Controlling his desires at work sometimes felt impossible, but he had promised himself and – even more important – her that he would be able to control them. He had promised her that their personal relationship would not have any effect on their working relationship. Any change in their working relationship might be spotted by someone and no-matter whether this change was actually positive or not, it was a change and this someone might try to find out why their working relationship had changed. And if someone would find out that they had a personal relationship – not only as friends but also as lovers – they both might loose their jobs.

Sara shifted her body on her side and pressed her lips against his chest. He put his book aside and his right hand traveled to her cheek. His thumb gently caressed over her lips, tracing the contours that he admired so often. She began to smile and snuggled closer against him.

He felt so happy. Being here with her, in their bedroom, in_ their_ house and simply the fact that they were together – finally – made him so happy, happier than he had ever been before. He knew that it was him who had been the biggest obstacle in their relationship, if he hadn't been so idiotically scared of starting a relationship with her, he could have been this happy so much earlier.

Sometimes he felt like a teenager when he was with her. He felt like he was having his first big crush, he would carry her books and would even switch lunch with her, he would keep free the seat next to him in the bus for her and he would walk her home after classes. It was her who made him feel young again. Her love and passion had given him his ability to love and his passion back, he had started to smile again because she gave him reasons to smile, he had started to enjoy the most simple things again because he did them together with her, he had started to laugh again because she made him laugh.

"I love you." He whispers softly while his hand traveled down to her lower back.

"I love you, too." She mumbled against his chest.

He could tell her over and over again how much he loved her. He just couldn't stop. Probably because he always had to swallow the words. How often had he felt the need to tell her how much he loved her? And way too often he had suppressed this need, had tried to ignore it until, well until the day that he just hadn't been able to swallow it anymore.

He could still remember every little detail and it made him smile whenever he recalled the memory. They had been on a crime scene, somewhere in the desert. Sara had been wearing a dark red shirt under her CSI vest and the silver necklace with the ring. She had been smiling at him from time to time while they had both been occupied with sieving the sand, trying to find an earring, which might have been an important piece of evidence. The sweet smiles had just made him feel like saying it to her. Without any advance warning he had put the sieve aside and had stopped working for a moment. He had met her gaze and smiled at her. 'I love you'. He had been speaking softly but he knew that she had been able to hear it. For a second all her facial features had slipped off her face, then she had given him an insecure smile, probably thinking that this must have been a day dream or maybe that she was suffering from a sunstroke. 'I mean it Sara.' He had told her, well knowing how idiotic this probably sounded to her. He hadn't been able to ask her out but he was able to tell her that he loved her, ridiculous somehow.

"Why does this work so well?" She asked after a moment.

"What?" Her voice had ripped him out of his thoughts.

"This, we... I mean our relationship. We're both not really experts when it comes to long term relationships and…"

"Maybe all the other relationships were just not worth trying to make it work." He shrugged and pressed her closer against him. He softly kissed her forehead and then smiled at her.

But she seemed to not be very content with his answer. He knew that she was still not really able to believe that things really worked out well between them and that relationships that works are not only wishful thinking. He sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "You make me happy." He could feel that she was holding her breath. "And I have never really been happy before. And…" He sat up, letting her slip through the space between his arm and torso. For a moment he did not continue to speak, he simple looked at her, let his eyes meet hers while she got comfortable on the pillows. Her dark hair on the bright pillowslips formed a perfect, beautiful contrast. He could spend hours and hours just looking at her. "And I want you to be just as happy as I am, if not even happier."

He had the bad habit to make her cry with what he said, and he could already see the tears rising up in her eyes. He leaned over her and kissed her tenderly, causing the first tears to break through the barriers. "Because you deserve to be happy, honey."

"I am happy." She whispered after a moment while he wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Good." He smirked, then he let his eyes meet hers and winked. "Get used to it, it's going to last."

* * *

THE END

Oh yes, I know that this was fluffy, but it was meant to be fluffy, so that's okay ;) leave some feedback if you liked it :)


End file.
